


Afternoon Light

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [6]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, everyone is over 18, romantic smut, sensual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: [...] Pope grinned. Before JJ could angle himself up, Pope twisted his body round, hooked one arm under JJ’s bent knees, took a firm hold with the other behind JJ’s back and stood up, lifting JJ bridal style in his arms.“Pope!” JJ gasped, his arms instinctively holding on around Pope’s neck.Pope smiled down at him. JJ felt so light in his arms, his eyes so big in his delicate face, their sparkly blue dark in the dimness of the room. He looked a little surprised, but under it, Pope could see the trust shining through.“Yes, princess?” He looked adoringly down into that face – that beautiful face – and Pope recognised the fluttering in his chest for what it was: another little piece of his heart lost to the man in his arms.JJ blushed slightly and swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Pope, are you actually going to… to carry me to bed? Like some literary heroine?”The corner of Pope’s mouth pulled up in a knowing grin. “Yes,” he said simply.Holding JJ this close in his arms, Pope could feel the shiver that ran through JJ’s body. [...]**********************Or: Pope comes home to find JJ in a sensual mood and then spends the afternoon simply worshiping him.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Afternoon Light

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged 18+.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

JJ was sprawled on the sofa when Pope walked into their small living room. The afternoon light was fading, but in the half-light, Pope could see JJ reclining on the cushions, wearing only a dark green silky robe cinched loosely at his waist and looking every bit like a seductive temptress from the golden age of Hollywood. For a moment, Pope paused in the doorway and just looked at him, his long sun-kissed limbs, his tousled blond hair, his raised chin elongating the glorious column of his neck, the perfect fan of dark eyelashes against his impossibly perfect cheeks. In moments like this, JJ’s overwhelming beauty made the air catch in Pope’s chest.

JJ’s eyelashes fluttered and he half-opened his eyes. “Pope,” he breathed, arching his back and languidly rolling his body so he could look over at Pope without raising his head or moving from his relaxed position.

“Hey, beautiful,” Pope smiled. He walked over to the sofa and looked down at JJ. JJ’s eyes were huge in the dimness of the living room. For a moment Pope was overcome with how small and delicate JJ looked. Like a fragile fawn or a sleepy kitten, Pope thought. He perched on the edge of the seat and slowly extended his hand and gently ran the pad of his thumb over JJ’s bottom lip. JJ sighed. Pope leaned over and brought their lips together softly in a proper greeting, one hand resting on JJ’s cheek, his thumb tracing over the delicate skin of his cheekbones. JJ let out a soft, pleading sound and opened his mouth for Pope, his eyelids fluttering shut again. JJ’s arms came up to circle Pope and pull him down, pull his closer. Pope brought his other hand to the tantalising dip of JJ’s tiny waist. Through the thin material, JJ felt warm and soft and pliant under Pope’s palm.

Slowly, Pope let JJ’s bottom lip slide from between his own and he nuzzled their noses together once before sitting back up. He kept one hand on JJ’s hip, slowly working the silky material against JJ’s skin. With his other hand, he traced gentle patterns down the side of his face and the sensitive skin of his neck. JJ closed his eyes, letting the sensations roll over him.

“Hi,” Pope smiled down at JJ.

“Hi yourself,” JJ sighed dreamily, blinking slowly and looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, his pupils wide and dark.

Pope gently pushed his fingers into JJ’s hairline, just behind his ear and stroked through the silky strands. JJ closed his eyes again and let out a low hum of pleasure that almost sounded like a purr.

Pope leaned back over JJ and kissed him again, a bit deeper than before. JJ kissed back, his spine arching, languidly pressing up into the contact. Pope worked his hands under JJ’s back and sat back up slowly, smoothly bringing JJ’s upper body with him. The robe slipped off JJ’s right shoulder, but their lips never broke contact.

Because of the angle, JJ had very little purchase; his newly raised position was supported almost entirely by Pope’s strong arms. JJ pulled his lips away slightly and squirmed, trying to get his feet under him. Pope grinned. Before JJ could angle himself up, Pope twisted his body round, hooked one arm under JJ’s bent knees, took a firm hold with the other behind JJ’s back and stood up, lifting JJ bridal style in his arms.

“Pope!” JJ gasped, his arms instinctively holding on around Pope’s neck.

Pope smiled down at him. JJ felt so light in his arms, his eyes so big in his delicate face, their sparkly blue dark in the dimness of the room. He looked a little surprised, but under it, Pope could see the trust shining through.

“Yes, princess?” He looked adoringly down into that face – that beautiful face – and Pope recognised the fluttering in his chest for what it was: another little piece of his heart lost to the man in his arms.

JJ blushed slightly and swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Pope, are you actually going to… to carry me to bed? Like some literary heroine?”

The corner of Pope’s mouth pulled up in a knowing grin. “Yes,” he said simply.

Holding JJ this close in his arms, Pope could feel the shiver that ran through JJ’s body.

With JJ meek and docile in his arms, Pope set off in the direction of their room. He could feel JJ’s wide eyes on him and JJ’s fingers pushing their way gently into the hair at the nape of Pope’s neck.

Pope pushed the door open with his foot, closing it behind him with his shoulder. He walked across the room, leaned over and gently placed JJ in the middle of his bed, propped up slightly on a pile of cushions.

JJ sighed and stretched his long limbs, rolling his hips, and settling back into the softness.

“I feel like a prize you’ve just won,” he sighed.

Pope froze, still stooped over the bed.

“What?” he stuttered, straightening up awkwardly. “What do you mean?”

JJ’s mouth formed a little oh, his eyebrows drawing together. “Oh no, honey, don’t worry. I mean that in a good way.”

“You’re not a prize, JJ,” Pope said seriously. “I’d never see you like that, like property. Like an object.”

“I know, baby.” JJ agreed, nodding earnestly. “But sometimes…” He broke off, his eyes flicking over Pope’s face.

Pope melted, filling in the words left unspoken. “I know sweet pea, sometimes you want to feel like you are. Sometimes, you want to feel like your body was made only for sex. Sometimes, you want to be used like that, so the noise of the outside world fades away and you exist only in that quiet place of overwhelming fullness, where you don’t have to think, or do, or act. Where you can just _be_.”

Pope saw JJ swallow. The air in the room had thickened. Pope’s senses were tingling. He could feel something cracking between them. He thought it tasted a bit like love.

Throatily, JJ whispered, “Yes. Please.”

Pope’s heart pounded so hard against his ribs he was sure JJ must be able to hear it. He let out a shaky exhale.

“Okay,” he said. But into that one word, he poured as much feeling and relief and adoration and desire as he possibly could - his body just wasn’t big enough to contain it all anymore.

Holding Pope’s gaze, JJ nodded and relaxed back. To Pope, it looked like JJ was opening himself up to him, readying his body to receive everything Pope was emotionally pumping into him.

Pope positioned himself on the bed and leaned over JJ until their lips were almost touching, then stopped. JJ squirmed, licking his lips and tilting his head back, willing Pope to close the distance between them.

“JJ,” Pope said hoarsely. He picked up JJ’s hand and placed it on his own chest, over his heart. “JJ,” he tried again, “JJ, I…”

“I know,” JJ reassured him. “It’s okay, Pope, I know.”

Pope nodded shakily then connected their lips. Pleasure radiated from the tender press and slide of their lips. Pope ran his tongue over JJ’s bottom lip and JJ opened his mouth for Pope.

With the arm that wasn’t propping him up over JJ’s body, Pope ran his hand up the long line of JJ’s leg and gently pushed it under the silky fabric. JJ sighed into the kiss and let his legs fall open slightly. Pope brought his hand up and traced it over JJ’s chest, his fingertips teasing the edge of the fabric, but barely pushing beneath. He let his hand trail down further and took hold of the bow holding the robe closed. For a long moment, his hand closed over the fastening, but didn’t try to untie it. JJ squirmed, rolled his hips and moaned needily into Pope mouth.

The corner of Pope’s mouth twitched up in a smile, but he unclenched his hand and pulled the end of the bow. In unravelled in a pool of silky material, the robe falling open and spilling down onto the bed, revealing the taught, perfect body beneath it.

“On or off?” Pope asked against JJ’s lips, fingering the silky material.

“On,” JJ whispered.

Pope moved down JJ’s body, pressing kisses into his skin as he went. He positioned himself between JJ’s legs and ran a hand along his smooth, sensitive skin, from his bent knee to the crease at the top of his thigh. Pope pressed a thumb gently into the ticklish hollow right at the top of his inner thigh and JJ let out a deep sigh. He shifted his hips, his erection standing stiff and proud between them.

Pope leaned forward, bringing his face level with JJ’s cock and breathed deeply. JJ groaned and shifted again, raising himself up slightly so he could look down at Pope between his spread thighs.

Pope parted his lips and slowly took the head of JJ’s cock into his mouth. JJ drew in a shaky breath. Pope’s eyes crinkled in a smile. When Pope sucked lightly and laved his tongue over JJ’s delicate skin JJ let out the breath in a wordless moan of pleasure. Pope began massaging JJ’s shaft with his hand as he continued to work the head with his tongue.

Pope pulled off, smiling, and gave JJ’s length a couple of firm pulls to tease him into peak stiffness.

Then he lowered his head back down and began running his tongue up the length of the shaft.

“Oh, Pope,” JJ sighed.

Pope continued to work his tongue, following the ridges and grooves of veins, flicking teasingly over the sensitive inverted V just under the head, pressing a kiss to the tip then swirling his tongue around the head. JJ sighed deeply.

Pope took a deep breath, then took JJ fully into his mouth. JJ moaned above him again.

“Pope,” he whispered tenderly, and Pope’s heart clenched. He sucked and started bobbing his head. JJ sighed and moaned above him. He relaxed his elbows and reclined back against the cushions behind him. He brought one hand up to stroke gently over the back of Pope’s head, sounds of pleasure falling from his lips.

Pope continued to bob and suck. At one point, he let his teeth rest ever so lightly against JJ’s skin and he felt JJ tense. But Pope pulled his head up, incredibly slowly, and the gentle, deliberate, barely-there scrape of Pope’s teeth over his sensitive flesh made JJ gasp and arch.

He looked up JJ’s body to see him panting and staring unseeingly up at the ceiling in a glowy haze of pleasure.

Pope pulled off and pressed a kiss into the warm, pale skin on the inside of JJ’s thigh. JJ looked down at Pope dreamily, framed between the bracket of his pale thighs.

Blindly, without breaking eye contact, Pope reached towards the bedside table and took hold of a bottle of lube, flicked the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers. He brought his hand between JJ’s legs and began rubbing tender circles over JJ’s rosebud hole. Above him, JJ keened.

Pope took JJ back into his mouth, then slowly he pressed forwards with one finger. Initially, he met resistance. But then JJ sighed again, and Pope felt the tension in JJ’s thighs soften as he relaxed his muscles and let Pope push inside his body.

JJ felt impossibly hot and tight around Pope’s finger. Pope pushed inside, then slowly drew his finger out.

“Pope,” JJ whimpered at the sensation of the delicious slide of Pope’s finger moving inside him. Pope hummed, pushed his finger back in and continued sucking.

Pope worked JJ with his mouth and finger. When he felt JJ’s body relax and open further, he gently inserted another finger, and then a few minutes later, a third, stretching and opening and readying JJ’s warm, languid body.

Pope let JJ’s cock slide out of his mouth and gently removed his fingers. JJ lay back, his dark, bedroom eyes following Pope’s movements as Pope removed his clothes, reached for the bottle, squeezed out some more lube, then reached between his own legs and spread the lube over his painfully hard erection.

“Yes,” JJ sighed.

Pope positioned himself between JJ’s legs. He took hold of one of JJ’s ankles and gently raised his leg until it rested on his shoulder. He then hooked JJ’s other leg over his arm, braced his hands on the bed and leaned forwards until JJ was practically folded in half, one leg bent at the knee and hooked over Pope’s arm and the other extended straight up over Pope’s shoulder. Pope looked down into JJ’s face. JJ blinked up at him, soft and open and his.

Pope lined himself up and pushed inside JJ’s body.

JJ’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out an almost inaudible gasp. Pope pulled out slowly and JJ released the breath in a low, moaning exhale. Pope thrust in again, snapping his hip, then began moving in a steady, hypnotising rhythm of firm push and glorious pull.

Pope set a delicious pace – not so slow it felt teasing, but not so fast it would be over too soon. JJ felt so hot. Pope lost himself to the heavenly feeling of the tight, wet slide and the sound of JJ’s panting moans and the obscene slap of skin on skin. Around them, the air crackled with electricity. The room was warm and close. It smelled like sex and love.

JJ sighed and shifted his hips. When he let out a strangled cry, Pope knew he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside him that only Pope had ever touched.

JJ’s leg twitched and slipped off Pope’s shoulder. Without missing a stroke, Pope hooked JJ’s leg over his arm, braced himself again and continued fucking him, both JJ’s legs now raised and splayed, opening his whole body up for Pope.

With every thrust, Pope could feel JJ’s body fluttering around his cock. JJ let out involuntary little cries, the pleasure building inside him, his untouched cock lying heavily on his stomach, hard and leaking between their undulating bodies.

“Pope,” JJ choked. He swallowed, tried again. “Pope,” he said more urgently. “I’m close.”

Pope grunted and increased the pace of his hips, the muscles in his powerful legs tensing and straining. In his peripheral vision, he saw JJ’s toes flexing and curling in mid-air.

JJ mewled. His hand snaked down between their bodies and took hold of his cock, gripping and pulling in time with Pope’s thrusts. Suddenly, Pope felt JJ tense.

“Pope!” JJ gasped breathlessly. “Oh! Pope!”

Pope felt JJ’s body squeeze hard around his cock, then the dam burst, and JJ’s muscles started contracting rhythmically around him in waves of heady pleasure. Between them, JJ’s cock pulsed and twitched as he ejaculated. The feeling of JJ cumming around him and beneath him tipped Pope over the edge and he buried himself as deep as he could inside his husband and moaned and trembled and pulsed, pressing his hips forwards in deep, shallow thrusts as he looked down into JJ’s face, the power of JJ’s orgasm twisting his features into an uninhibited expression of pure ecstasy that only Pope ever got to see.

Finally, Pope felt JJ relax beneath him, his tension fading and muscles loosening. He sank back into the softness of the cushions in a pool of dark green silk. Pope’s mind buzzed with happiness, and he felt warm and content and fuzzy.

“Was that what you needed, baby?” Pope asked quietly.

JJ let out a huff of laughter and rolled his body languorously around the place their bodies were still joined.

“Oh, dear heart,” JJ sighed. “I’ll be able to tell you just how much I needed that… right after I stop feeling like a quivering puddle of pleasure and nerve endings.”

JJ caught Pope’s eye and smiled tenderly and Pope grinned back, feeling the warm glow of happiness inside him growing brighter and brighter and brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr: [@thistreasurehunter](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments make my day! 💙


End file.
